The Best Love
by HiroAngelLight
Summary: There is a new popular song in San Fransokyo. Even the song becomes the talk of every student in SFIT. Tadashi is curious with it and asks the gang to send it for him. But after he listens to it, he finds something he never knew.


**The Best Love**

 **By: Tsuki no Shijima**

 **Summary: There is a new popular song in San Fransokyo. Even the song becomes the talk of every student in SFIT. Tadashi is curious with it and asks the gang to send it for him. But after he listens to it, he finds something he never knew.**

 **Inspired from "Daddy 'Dashi" by LuxAve.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6.**

 **Warning: Beware of typos and bad grammar. English is NOT my main language. I have this bad habit of not realizing my mistakes on my stories until days or even months after publishing the story.**

 **-oOo-**

Tadashi was on his way to his private lab. He just finished his last class, which was Professor Callaghan's class. Then, he heard some students near him talked about something. They were talking about a song. The song that became popular these days in San Fransokyo. Even it became the talk of everyone in SFIT.

He shrugged his shoulders and continued his walk to his lab. And when he entered the lab's front door, he saw the gang talking on Fred's space. He approached them, "Hey, guys! What are you talking about before I come? Seems like you are really hyped."

"Oh, hi, Tadashi!" Honey greeted, "We are talking about the popular song."

"The popular song?"

"Yeah, the song that becomes everyone's talk these days," Wasabi said.

"Well, that song is really good. So, no wonder everyone likes it!" Fred added.

Tadashi looked kind of confused. Gogo noticed this. She popped her gum and asked, "From that look, I'm guessing you don't know that song?"

"H-how did you know?" Tadashi looked surprised.

"Wait, Tadashi, you don't know that song?" Honey asked, shocked.

Tadashi gave a weak smile as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Uh, no. I've been busy with keeping up my studies and taking care of Hiro. So, I kind of don't know what's new around me."

Wasabi nodded in understanding, "Well, keeping up with studies and taking care of a two years old baby are not easy."

"You know, I think you're really great to be able to do those things at the same time. if I were you, I might cry in frustration before my baby's even 1 month old," Fred told him.

Gogo suddenly smacked Tadashi's back, "Don't put on that face again, Hamada. Nothing's gonna hurt you just because you didn't even know that song."

"I know. But now I'm really curious. Can someone send me that song?"

Honey raised her hand cheerfully, "Me! I will send it to your whatsapp. You can try to listen to it at home. I'm telling you, the song is really great! I feel like the singer is pouring her heart into this song!"

"By the way, who is the singer?" Tadashi asked.

"Um, nobody knows."

Tadashi raised his brow, "What?"

Fred told him, "Yeah, man. Nobody knows who the singer is. I think the singer wants to keep her identity a secret."

"Just try to listen to that song later. Though I don't like a cheesy love song, but it's actually a good song with a deep meaning in it," Gogo said.

Even someone like Gogo said the song was good. That was a rare thing. Especially when he knew Gogo wasn't the type who liked cheesy things like a love song. Now, Tadashi's curiosity grew more. He couldn't wait to go home and listen to that song.

 **-oOo-**

Tadashi was finally at home. After he had dinner with his Aunt Cass and Hiro, he carried his son back to their room. "Now, let's change into our pyjamas. Which one do you want to wear? The dinosaur one? Or the robot one?"

"Robot!" Little Hiro said happily. Tadashi chuckled at him, "Okay, then. The robot one."

While changing into their pyjamas, they had some fun, too. Like making funny faces, tickling sessions, all full with their laughter. Tadashi enjoyed his time with his precious son. The little guy made him forgot all bad things he had that day. And he also knew, someday, that fun time together would be a rare thing to happen.

"Alright, buddy. Now the pyjamas are on, so it's time to sleep," Tadashi said, smiling gently as he carried Hiro to his bed.

"Daddy, sleep?"

He smiled, as he tucked Hiro under the blanket, "I will. But you sleep first. Daddy has something to do before going to sleep."

Hiro pouted, "Not, sleepy," and he let out a yawn. Tadashi chuckled, then he bent down to kiss his son's forehead, "Now, sleep buddy. You're already sleepy. Goodnight, Hiro."

"Goodnight, daddy," Hiro said softly before he drifted to sleep. Tadashi smiled. He stood up and turned off the lamp on Hiro's side. After that, he walked to his own side and took out his phone.

He searched for the song Honey sent to him. It took him a while, but he found the song. He took his earphone and plugged it to his phone. After that, he put on the earphone to his ears. He saw the cover photo before he played the song.

The cover was dark blue, with a few yellow stars on the top, like a stary night sky. And there were two people, a girl and a boy, under the stary sky. Their backs faced each other. The boy's face looked usual. But the girl's face, she looked sad? Also, there was something written on the cover.

It was 'From Wild Flower, To Loyal'. Tadashi felt like the words 'loyal' and 'wild flower' had a ring. Like something he ever heard before. But he couldn't remember. The song was titled 'The Best Love'. Tadashi touched the screen to play the song and the song was played.

 **Honestly I couldn't**

 **Remove your face in my heart**

 **Though the night interrupt**

 **Remove your smile in my eyes**

 **I realized**

 **I'm in love with you**

 **Reff:**

 **Although I'm not the first**

 **In your heart, but..**

 **My love is the best for you**

 **Even though I'm not a star in the sky**

 **But my love is the best**

 **Honestly I couldn't**

 **To go away from you**

 **Though my heart hesitated**

 **You're not beside me every time**

 **I realized**

 **I'm in love with you**

 **Reff:**

 **Although I'm not the first**

 **In your heart, but..**

 **My love is the best for you**

 **Even though I'm not a star in the sky**

 **But my love is the best**

 **Oh, although I'm not the first**

 **In your heart, but..**

 **My love is the best for you**

 **Even though I'm not a star in the sky**

 **But my love is the best**

 **Oh, although I'm not the first**

 **In your heart, but..**

 **My love is the best for you**

 **Even though I'm not a star in the sky**

 **But my love is the best (My love is the best)**

 **But my love is the best (My love is the best)**

 **But my love is the best**

When the song had ended, Tadashi couldn't utter a single word. His eyes widened. Shocked was evident on his face. He was silent. He only stared at his phone.

The singer's voice. That voice, he knew really well. The voice he used to long to hear every day. The voice of someone who had his heart a few years ago. It was Vivienne's voice!

Even though it was a recorded voice, but he could still recognize that voice. But, why didn't she write her name? Why did she choose to be an anonymous singer? Just like everyone said, it was a really good song. And somehow, it sounded deep, like she poured her heart into it.

He stared at the song's cover photo a bit longer. 'From Wild Flower, To Loyal'. He repeated those words in his mind a few times. Suddenly, his eyes grew wide in realization. Wild flower, was the nickname he gave to her when they were still together. And loyal, was the meaning of his name. So, that meant, Vivienne made that song, for him.

So many questions were running around in his head. He stood up and grabbed his jacket. He needed some fresh air. He decided to go to the park where they used to go years ago. He took his moped key and drove away to the park.

After 10 minutes of driving, he finally arrived. He parked his moped and walked toward the usual bench. Just when he was near the bench, he saw someone else sitting on it. It was a woman. She was staring at the stary sky.

As he walked nearer, he recognized that woman. It was Vivienne herself. She still looked the same. Although she looked a bit older and her brown hair had reached her back. Then he sat down beside her.

Vivienne was startled when she felt someone sat beside her. She turned her gaze and surprised to see Tadashi there. "Ta-Tadashi? What are you doing here?" she asked. Tadashi leaned his back and gazed up to the sky, "I can ask the same to you. I just need some fresh air. You?"

She brought her gaze down, "Same." There was a pregnant pause between them. None of them said a word. Both were lost in their own thoughts.

"Do you know that song?" Tadashi asked, breaking the silence between them.

"What song?"

"That popular song. The one that becomes everyone's talk."

"Oh," she paused, "What about that song?" She was still looking down at her shoes. Tadashi looked at her from the corner of his eyes, "The singer is still unknown to everyone."

"I know."

"You're the singer, aren't you?"

Vivienne gasped, surprised at Tadashi's question. Her eyes widened. "Wha-what are you talking about?" she asked as she turned her face away.

"Vi, even though it's a recorded voice, I still can recognize your voice everywhere. Beside, who else called you 'wild flower' other than me? And, 'loyal'? That was the meaning of my name, and yet, only you and Aunt Cass who know about that."

Tadashi turned his gaze to her. He received no response from her. She was still avoiding his eyes. "Vi," he called, "Do you still love me?" At this question, Vivienne suddenly stood up and ran away.

"Vi!" Tadashi shouted her name. He stood up and immediately ran after her. He managed to grab her hand. But Vivienne was desperately trying to let go of her hand from Tadashi's hand. "Tadashi, let go!" she demanded him.

"No! I won't let you run away again!"

"Tadashi! I said let go!"

"I said no!"

Tadashi was gripping his hand to her hand, not letting her go. While Vivienne was still trying to free her hand from Tadashi's strong grip. They were in that battle for a while. Until Vivienne stop struggling and began trembling. Tadashi's eyes grew wide, "Vi?"

She looked up, straight to Tadashi's eyes. Tadashi was surprised. Vivienne's eyes were glassy. He saw tears rolling down on her cheeks. Vivienne was crying.

Suddenly, Tadashi pulled her into his arms. Trapping her small body in a tight hug. She tried to get out. But Tadashi was way stronger than her. And he seemed like he didn't even want to let her go.

After numerous failed attempts, she gave up. She finally cried in his arms. Tadashi could feel the wetness from her tears on his chest. But he didn't care. Instead, he hugged her tighter. Letting her cry as much as she wanted in his embrace.

"You're..unfair..!" she said to him in the middle of her cry.

"Vi. Please, answer me. Do you still love me?" he asked, softly.

Vivienne clutched his jacket tight, "Yes. I still love you, dummy."

"So, is that song really for me?" Vivienne just nodded. "If you really still love me, then why did you cheat on me back then? Why did you choose to leave our son instead of raising him together with me?" he asked again, still in a soft voice.

She took a breath, and answered him in her sobs, "Because..I knew.. that I will never.. be good..enough..for you. People started..talking bad..about..you. Because.. you were.. with me. A good for..nothing girl. A bad.. influence.. to you.

Even.. some people.. said.. that I might.. ruin your life.. and bright.. future. You're.. a good guy. I.. don't want.. to ruin your.. life and future. So.. I planned all.. those cheating.. scene..to make..you.. dump me. To make.. you end.. our relationship.

But.. I didn't know.. that I.. was pregnant.. with your child. I really.. want to raise.. him.. together with.. you. But what.. will people.. say if he.. has a mother like me? Just.. like you. He has.. a bright future. And.. I don't want.. to ruin that.

So.. even though.. it was.. hard.. for me. I chose.. to let you.. get all of.. his custody. Because.. I was sure.. that he would be.. okay.. with you. With his.. dad. But.. I can't deny.. the fact that.. I still.. love you. And I.. love our soon.. too."

She paused for a while. Still in her sobs, she said, "I want you.. Tadashi. And.. I want.. our son , too." Vivienne looked up to him, "Tadashi.. do I.. still have.. a chance?"

Tadashi's heart clutched when he saw her crying face. He stared down at her with his gentle eyes. He cupped her chin, and brought her lips to his. He kissed her, gently. Vivienne's eyes softened, then she closed her eyes.

She kissed him back. Feeling his soft lips on her. Tadashi broke the kiss and looked at her straight. "You idiot. I'm the only one who can decide whether you're the right one for me or not. But, to answer your question, my answer is yes," Tadashi said to her. His gentle smile never left from his face.

"But, you already have a girlfriend," she looked down. Sadness still evident on her face. Tadashi was confused, "What do you mean? I don't have a girlfriend."

Vivienne clenched her fist and hit his chest, "Don't lie to me! I saw you with that tall blonde girl. Really often!"

"Tall.. blonde girl?" he asked in confusion. Then something hit him, "Oh, you mean Honey?"

She looked at him in disbelief, "You even call her 'honey'? And yet, you didn't admit that she's your girlfriend?" She snorted, "Wow, Tadashi, that's really rude. Are you a playboy now?"

"She's not my girlfriend. Beside, her name is Aiko. But she is called 'Honey Lemon' or 'Honey' for short. I have a friend who loves to give weird nicknames to other people," he explained.

"So, she's not your girlfriend?"

"No." Then, another thing hit him, "Vi, are you jealous?"

"What?! No!"

Tadashi smirked at her. "Stop smirking at me, you creepy guy!" she said as she punched his chest. It didn't even hurt for him. More like Mochi's paws for him. He chuckled at her. Vivienne just pouted, then let out a heavy huff.

"It seems like you're having fun," she said in sarcasm. Tadashi laughed, "Yeah. I'm having a lot of fun right now." Vivienne just huffed.

"Hey, Vi."

"What?"

"I still love you, too."

Vivienne blushed at his sudden outburst. She bit her lip. "Really?"

"Yes. I love you."

"Then prove it."

He was taken aback when she said that. "What do you want me to do to prove it?"

There was a moment of silence between them. Before Vivienne finally broke the silence and said, "Kiss me."

Tadashi smiled at this. He cupped her chin and brought her lips back to his lips again. Vivienne closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. While Tadashi's hands trailed down and wrapped her waist, bringing her closer to him. They deepened their kiss. Feeling the warmth of each other.

They broke the kiss when they finally needed to breathe. "You know, Vi? As much as I love kissing you, but I think I need to hold myself. Or else, we might end up giving Hiro a little sibling soon."

Hearing this, Vivienne was blushing madly. She smacked him hard. Tadashi only laughed. Vivienne pouted at him, and hugged him like there was no tomorrow. And Tadashi hugged her back.

"I finally get you back, wild flower," he whispered on her ear, softly.

"Same here, loyal," she whispered at him back, smiling.

They kissed again. But this time, for a short time. When they broke the kiss, they stared at each other with gentle and loving smiles on their faces.

"I love you, Tadashi."

"I love you, too, Vi." Tadashi planted another soft kiss on her lips. "And this time, I will never let you go."

 **-oOo-**

 **Author's Note: Another one-shot story inspired from Daddy 'Dashi. Yes, I totally ship Tadashi x Vivienne or Tadavi for short! I got a kudo and comment from LuxAve for Mother's Day story and I felt honoured and happy! Thank you, LuxAve! It really motivated me! And I hope you will like this one, too! Also, there are two guests who gave me reviews in fanfiction and they are your fans. They really hoped you can update more if you have time. You sure have fans out there, including me! xD**

 **The song I used here is actually not an English song. I just translated it into English so readers can understand the song. When I listened to this song, I suddenly got an inspiration for Tadavi story. The song is originally titled "Cinta Terbaik" by Cassandra. Yeah, the first time I learnt the singer's name, Aunt Cass suddenly popped up in my mind, lol.**

 **The last thing is, this will be my last story before I go hiatus. Even if I update, it will be to finish A Seven Days Girl story. I really intend to finish that one. I need to focus on my study. I'm one of the old students in my campus and really, it's not a 'fun' thing to be in the same classes with new students.**

 **I apologize for any mistakes and errors here. As I said above, English is NOT my main language. But I will edit this later if I find the mistakes. Probably months later. When I get a break from college.**

 **Anyway, don't forget to leave a review, a kudo and comment! Until next time~**


End file.
